Wilfred and Twelve
by Tea and Shortbreads
Summary: Este fic es la continuation del anterior. Esta vez el Doctor se vuelve a encontrar con su amigo Wilfred y con Sylvia la madre de Donna.


-¿No puede ser?- dijo Sylvia Noble cuando oyó el ruido tan característico que venía de la calle.

-¿Qué te pasa ahora?-le dijo Wilfred Mott su padre.

-¿No lo has oído?

-¿El qué?

-El ruido, la dichosa cabina azul. Él ha vuelto.

-Sylvia, habrás pensado oírlo pero no puede ser. La última vez que lo vi se estaba muriendo. Es imposible que sea él.

-Perfecto. Por cierto, ¿Sabes por dónde anda tu nieta ósea mi hija?

-¿No dijo que dormía casa de una amiga?

-Lleva una semana durmiendo cada noche casa de su amiga. Y cuando llamo tiene el móvil apagado. Y ahora el ruido este en la calle.

-Pues si tanto te empeñas, sal y mira si hay una cabina azul.

-Eso haré.

Sylvia salió de la cocina dejando a su padre, en el momento de abrir la puerta de entrada se encontró frente a su hija y un hombre de pelo canoso y levita negra. Alzó la vista y entonces vio la cabina azul. No estaba loca, era bien el ruido de la TARDIS. No hizo falta preguntar quién era el hombre. Ya lo sabía.

-¿Usted aquí? No puede ser. Es imposible.

- Hola Sylvia, si soy yo, he vuelto. Echaba de menos a Donna y aquí estoy.

- ¿Qué le ha hecho a mi hija?

-Mama, no me ha hecho absolutamente nada. Las cosas han salido así y ¿sabes qué? Me alegro. Al menos mi vida lleva una semana animada y me lo estoy pasando genial. Y todo eso gracias al Doctor. Vale no tiene la misma cara ni viste igual que cuando lo conocí la primera vez pero sigue siendo el. Y te recuerdo que ya no soy una niña.

-Perfecto. Doctor, le pasa cualquier cosa a mi hija y me encargaré de que no pueda volver a ver el sol nunca más.

-Muy bien Señora Noble-dicho con cierta ironía de parte del señor del tiempo- Donna es mi mejor amiga, y jamás le haría daño. Pero por favor déjela vivir su vida. Ya es mayor. Y es mucho más inteligente de lo que usted pueda imaginar. Por si se le ha olvidado, Donna salvó el universo y no todo el mundo es capaz de hacerlo.

-Lo salvó porque en aquel momento no era ella.

-No era ella pero sí. A mí todo eso me da igual. Que fuese Donna humana o El Doctor Donna era Donna y punto. Si me disculpa, tengo a un viejo amigo que ver.-

El Doctor dejó a la señora Noble con la palabra en la boca y se dirigió a la cocina de donde procedía la voz del abuelo de Donna.

-Wilfred, qué alegría verte de nuevo después de tanto tiempo.

- No puedes ser tú.

-Si soy yo, cambiado pero yo.

-Has cambiado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos en la mansión del primer ministro.

- Dos veces. La regeneración es una lotería, nunca sabes que aspecto vas a tener. De todas maneras me gusta eso de ir cambiando de aspecto. ¿Qué te parezco? A tu nieta le encanta por cierto.

- ¿Cuándo volviste?

-Hace una semana. Digamos que nos fuimos buscando tu nieta y yo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Pues que por un cumulo de circunstancias Donna se fue acordando de mí y yo de ella. Y llevamos viajando ya una semana juntos. Hacemos viajes cortos de un día por Europa.

-Llévame algún día contigo.

-Si no me mata tu hija antes.

-Jajaja!

Entro una chica pelirroja en la cocina.

-Abuelo, Vaya sorpresa, ¿eh?

-¡Y tanto! Ya le he dicho que me lleve en alguno de sus viajes.

- Te lo pasarías en grande. Es increíble viajar con él. Sabes Doctor, contigo mi vida es otra cosa.

-¿Guardas contactos con las otras personas que conocías de la época?

- Bueno volví a ver una vez a Rose Tyler y mi clone humano.-Dejó de hablar unos segundos que se hicieron eternos.- De los demás no sé nada. Es mejor así, no volver a ver algunas personas. Te quedas con su recuerdo.- dijo con cara de nostalgia.

Entró Sylvia por la puerta.

-Siento no haceros compañía para cenar esta noche pero tengo una cena prevista de hace mucho y no la puedo anular.

- Vale pásatelo bien- dijo Donna a su madre.

Unos minutos más tarde.

-¿No se habrá ido por mí?

-No, lo tiene previsto desde hace semanas. Pero si os digo la verdad ha venido muy bien.

-Bueno ya que estamos de nuevo reunidos, ¿A dónde queréis ir a cenar? ¿Y cuándo?

-Abuelo, elige lugar y fecha.

-Bombay en la India finales del siglo XIX.

-Me parece una idea estupenda. Me encanta la comida india. ¿Verano o invierno?

-Verano. Espera cojo ropa para cambiarme.

-Donna, no hace falta, hay ropa tuya en la TARDIS que te dejaste de la última vez. Y para ti, Wilfred, ya encontraremos algo.

-¿Veremos Daleks?

-¡A ti te gusta la marcha! A estos déjalos. Cuanto menos los veamos mejor. Hoy lo vamos a pasar celebrando nuestro reencuentro.

Los tres amigos entraron dentro de la TARDIS.

-Ha cambiado bastante.

-Si regeneración, cambio de TARDIS. Donna, tu habitación ya sabes dónde está. Wilfred, por aquí tienes la tuya.

Una vez instalados y con ropa cómoda para viajar el Doctor puso en el ordenador principal de la nave la fecha de 20 de julio de 1890 Bombay India Imperio Británico. Una hora más tarde, durante la cual los tres habían estado hablando animadamente sobretodo Wilfred que no paraba de preguntar un sinfín de cosas al Doctor, llegaron a destino. Donna fue a cambiarse

-Estás guapísima.

-Gracias

-¿Señores me lleváis a cenar?

-¡Allá vamos!

Se fueron a cenar al mejor restaurante de la ciudad. El Doctor conocía el dueño de un antiguo viaje que les preparo sus mejores recetas. Donna se lo pasaba en grande. Le encantaba la comida india. Wilfred miraba por todos los lados, parecía un niño pequeño en una tienda de juguetes. No podía imaginar lo que estaba viviendo. Claro que había viajado con el doctor pero no en estas circunstancias. Fueron momentos muy triste, el Doctor se estaba muriendo. Ahora sin embargo estaba vivo y bien vivo. Y Wilfred había viajado no solo en el tiempo pero en el espacio. Puede que no fuese otro planeta pero era otro lugar.

-Doctor, me lo estoy pasando en grande.

-Ya me he dado cuenta.

-¿Contigo es así en cada viaje?

-Es eso y mucho más. Te lo digo yo.

-¡Donna déjame algún viaje para mí!

-¿Doctor?

-Ya veremos.

Pasaron una agradable velada comiendo y bebiendo. Recordaron algunos de sus viajes.

-Qué envidia me das Donna.

-Ya bueno. Es la suerte de conocer al Doctor. Te quiero mucho, sabes.

-Y yo a ti. ¿Volvemos a Londres?

-¿Ya?

-Sí que vamos a llegar seguramente muy tarde cerca de medianoche y si tu madre no nos ve llegar antes de irse a dormir, pondrá la policía detrás de mí pensando que te he secuestrado.

-Pero si lo sabe qué estamos juntos.

-Pero no sabe que nos hemos ido de Londres.

-No le has dicho antes que me deje en paz.

-Si claro pero con tu madre es mejor estar a buenas. Aún recuerdo el sermón que me hizo cuando te traje inconsciente a tu casa después de borrarte la memoria. Eso si hablo muy poco pero no hizo falta decir más. Me sentí como el peor de los hombres en aquel momento.

-Vale.

Programaron el camino contrario en la TARDIS y unos momentos más tardes estaban de vuelta delante de casa Donna. Salieron y entraron dentro de casa. La señora Noble estaba en el salón mirando la tele.

-Podríais haber dejado una nota para decir que os ibais. ¿Tan complicado era?

-Vale tienes razón. Lo decidimos enseguida y nos fuimos a cenar por ahí.

-¿Y se puede saber a dónde habéis ido?

-Bombay India siglos XIX. Mañana te enseño fotos. Ahora nos vamos a dormir. Doctor te quedas a dormir aquí.

-No voy a dormir en la TARDIS.

-Voy contigo.

-Y yo también.

-Otra vez me dejáis sola.

-Mama, así mejor, podrás descansar. Buenas noches.

Los tres amigos se fueron de nuevo a la cabina azul a pasar la noche. Siguieron durante un par de horas discutiendo animadamente y luego ya se fueron a dormir. Nuevas aventuras estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y Donna y Wilfred estaban listos para vivirlas juntos al Doctor.


End file.
